It began with Alice
by Ashley Speck
Summary: When Alice has a vision of a human girl being attacked by a vampire she saves her with the help of Jasper and Rosalie. When they kill the vampire Alice thinks of one thing that will save the girl... biting her.
1. Prologue

**I don't know how to do the actual disclamer but so I won't get sued by Stephani Meyers....not that she would cuz she is lovely, but THIS IS NOT MINE...**

"What are you doing?", asked a girl with long layered dark brown hair and ice blue eyes that were struck with fear.

"Shut up! Now let's play a game…Veronica is it?", said a muscular guy with shaggy blonde hair and crimson red eyes.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm stronger then you, faster then you, and I can smell you from across the street! There is no way you could possibly hide from me."

The girl apparently named Veronica screamed.

"Screaming won't do you any good. For one we are in the middle of a forest far from anyone so know one will hear you anyways, and for two if anyone did hear you I could kill them before they dialed 911."

He lunged at her.

***************************

"Jasper follow me, where's Rosalie? ", Asked Alice, as she quickly got up from the couch. Her vision was an odd one. She couldn't ignore it.

"Right here. Why? ", Asked Rosalie as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Don't ask questions, just follow Me. ", said Alice, then the 3 took off.


	2. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?", asked Rosalie, as they continued to run through the thick dence forest behind their home.

"I had a vision. A girl who I guess is named Veronica is being attacked by a vampire."

"Wait, then why do I care? Vampire's eat humans....it's in our nature.", Rosalie said, but continued following Alice.

"It's their nature not ours, and for one I do remember the story of why you had to be turned by Carlisle and so do you so I figured it being the same type of situation you would want to be there to comfort her. For two, I just had a vision about someone I don't even know which means she has to be important in some way. Jasper, I need you to calm her when we rescue her o.k?

"Can do babe."

"Yeah right, you'll probably try to eat her too.", said Rosalie.

"No he won't. Jasper you won't hurt her.

Finally Alice caught sight of the vampire and pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Jasper ran to her side and Rosalie ran to Veronica. The vampire tried to get up but Jasper held him down, one hand on the vampire's throat. The vampire looked confused. He looked at Veronica and Rosalie, then to Alice and Jasper.

"You want me to share?", asked the nameless vampire.

"She's bearly breathing.", Rosalie shouted.

"This is our home and our territory. No one kills humans on it.", said Jasper.

"Not even you?", asked the vampire with a laugh.

"You weren't just feeding. You were raping her.", said Alice.

"I was having some fun. Playing with my food if you will."

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now.", said Jasper.

"I eat for survival."

"No you do it to torment people. You aren't just a vampire you are a monster.", said Alice. The vampire snarled then scratched Alice on the collar bone. That angered Jasper so he instantly snapped no name vampire's neck. Then Alice and Jasper ran to Rosalie's side. Then Alice had another vision. Veronica would be a vampire.

"She is loosing too much blood. He broke her legs and scratched her neck. To human flesh that is enough to kill her.", said Jasper. Alice noticed Jasper facing the opposite direction. he looked at her and she saw the crazed look in his eyes.

"Jasper run back to the house. Call Carlisle. Tell him we will have a new member of the family.", said Alice.

"Can't we just take her to the hospital. Carlisle can help her there.", said Rosalie.

"She doesn't have time.", said Alice. She looked at Jasper.

"Jasper go now.", said Alice sternly. He looked from Alice to Veronica, then back to Alice, then ran off.

"Carlisle and Edward aren't here. Who's gonna bite her?", asked Rosalie.

"I will.", said Alice. She sounded more sure then she felt.

"Well I'm gonna find Edward. We can't trust a young vampire around Renesmee.", said Rosalie then she took off.

"Can you here me?", asked Alice, still knelt down at Veronica's side.

"Yes", said Veronica. It was barly a wisper but Alice could hear her.

"I'm gonna make the pain go away o.k Veronica.", said Alice.

"How do you know my name?", Veronica said. It was more quiet then the last time she spoke.

"That doesn't matter right now o.k hun. Now listen to me. you will feel a horrible burning sensation but I promise it will go away and you will be all better.", said Alice. Veronica's heart beat was almost non exsistant by then. Alice hesitated for a second then she closed her eyes and bite Veronica's neck.


	3. Chapter 2

Veronica began convulsing. She tried to scream but the pain became too much. Alice picked Veronica up and ran to the house. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and Esme stood in the living room waiting. Alice ran to the couch, which was already covered with a thick red towel and lay Veronica on it.

"Did you call Carlisle?", asked Alice.

"Yeah, he is in the middle of something at the hospital but he said he will be here as soon as he possibly can. Hey how were able to stop yourself?", said Jasper.

"I don't know. It was really easy though. I guess it is just because I was around Bella all the time when she was human so it didn't faze me as much as I thought it would.", said Alice honestly.

"Why would you do that?", said Edward angrily as he stepped inside.

"Where is Renesmee?", asked Alice avoiding his question, and his glare.

"Jacob has her. Do you know what this could do to our family? We are lucky Bella could resist the blood but we don't even know this girl!"

"Edward it was Alice's decision.", said Esme calmly.

"There is nothing she can do know", said Rosalie.

"We can suck the venom out. I've done it before.", said Edward. Jasper tried to calm Edward.

"Don't help", said Edward.

"He's just trying to calm you.", said Bella. She went from her very still position next to Esme, to Edward's side. She realized that no one moved from they're positions since Alice first came home. It made her uncomfortable.

"We have to do something for her. She is losing too much blood.", said Rosalie. Before finishing her sentence Esme was at her side with gauze and ointment. Emmett wrapped the gauze carefully around Veronica's neck. It would have been a hard task for a human considering she was still squirming around but he easily managed it.

"Why am I the only one that cares?", asked Edward.

"I do care. We all do.", said Bella.

"But I couldn't have a vision about someone dying and ignore it.", said Alice. She sounded hurt by Edwards accusations. He could tell too and quickly apologized.

"*sigh* I know. Sorry."

"Jasper you are doing a great job calming her. It must be hard to feel her pain.", said Esme.

"It's probably more difficult resisting the urge to eat her.", said Rosalie.

"Be nice Rosalie, he is doing a great job at that too.", said Esme.

"We should move her from the couch.", said Rosalie.

"Ugh you guys don't have a clue what you are doing. You were not there when Bella was bite, well not in the room anyways, and Carlisle did the rest of us....excluding Alice and Jasper. Alice I know how bad you feel about this girl-"

"Her name's Veronica.", snorted Alice.

"Ok, I know how bad you feel for Veronica but I still really think you should not have done this. She is in critical condition and feeling a horrible burning sensation. Jasper is helping but I'm sure he can also feel her fear and her pain.", finished Edward.

"Her pain is excruciating! And the blood...I don't know how much longer I can last.", said Jasper. He looked at Edward and instantly Edward ran to him.

"You don't think you will be able to bear it much longer, I can feel that. Step aside. You have done good.", said Edward. Jasper looked at him, then to Alice for more support.

"If you must go then you must go love.", said Alice.

"Come on Jasper, lets go hunting. We can talk to Jacob on the way and fill him in.", said Bella.

"I'm coming too.", said Rosalie, then the three left. Edward stayed behind with Esme, Alice, and Emmett to watch over Veronica before Carlisle got back.

"So why did you have a vision of her anyway?", asked Bella as the three ran through the forest.

"I don't know. I was just sitting on the couch and it happened. All I know is that I had to save her and she has to be important in some way.", Said Alice, once again honestly.

"Are you sure you didn't need another friend?", joked Rosalie.

"Of course not! I already have Bella. Any human other then she would be too boring for me to want to turn them, unless I knew them before hand...which I didn't.", Said Alice. She was smiling jokingly although she couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie was really joking or if Rosalie was really accusing her.

"I'm pretty boring if you ask me.", Said Bella. Just then they heard from behind them in the distance, Carlisle entering the home.


End file.
